Spring Break in Forks
by Teeneypixie95
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie go on a vacation with Bella's parents to her cousin Emmett's house. BxE, RxEm, AxJ. Rated T because if I know myself at all, then I'm going to add at least SOME language eventually.OOC/AH.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"OMG!" Alice screamed. "Today's the first day of Spring Break!" Rosalie and I laughed as Alice bounced all around the room, jumping for joy. "We HAVE to go shopping!" Alice screeched.

"NO!" I yelled. "Not now, Alice. I have to pack for our trip to visit Emmett!" Emmett is my cousin; he is one year older than me and Alice, the same age as Rosalie. My parents and I visit him every Spring Break and this year, I decided to take Rose and Alice along with me.

"C'mon, Bella," Rosalie pleaded, "it'll be SO much fun. We can shop for clothes to wear at your cousin's house." She smirked; knowing she would win… she ALWAYS wins.

"Fine," I pouted, "but I promise I'll hate every minute of it." They laughed, they knew that shopping was my own personal hell on earth, but they didn't care.

**EPOV**

"Emmett," I said, "you better not brag about your cousin today." He's been talking about his cousin –Bella, I think he said her name was. It gets on my nerves.

"Yeah," my older brother (only by one year, he's Emmett's age), Jasper, agreed with me.

"I wasn't going to, she's coming tomorrow anyway." Emmett replied. I rolled my eyes. I wanted to meet Emmett's cousin, but he's been talking about her non-stop for the past MONTH! "Yeah, whatever," I said, "let's play some Guitar Hero."

"Bet you ten bucks I beat Jasper today," Emmett whispered. "You're on," I replied.

**BPOV**

"Alice, wake up!!" I screamed at Alice. "We're leaving now. If you want to go shopping in Port Angeles, you have to wake up now." She immediately got up and jumped up and down.

"I can't wait to get to Forks," she squealed. I laughed at her sudden enthusiasm to get to Forks.

**A/N: I'll update as soon as I get at least 5 reviews. So PLEASE review… if you want to find out what happens with Bella and Edward!! I know it's short, but technically, I wrote this way before any of my other stories... I forgot it was on this computer. BTW; I am at my house, not my summer house. That's why I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time... But I'm going back tomorrow morning!!**


	2. Arriving In Forks

**BPOV**

The car-drive to Forks was amusing. My parents were singing old 70s tunes which made me blush from the humiliation. And Alice couldn't stop talking about shopping in Port Angeles.

Finally, we parked right in front of Emmett's house.

"FINALLY!" Rosalie cried.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Me and Alice said at the same time. We all laughed.

My mom opened the front door and called, "Emmett! Are you home?"

"AUNT RENEE, BELLA!" He boomed in his loud voice.

"Hey, Emmett!" I said before he enveloped me in a big bear hug.

"Can't…breathe…Emmett," I gasped. He laughed and put me down.

"These are my friends Alice and Rosalie," I told him, pointing them out.

He smiled. "Nice to meet you."

I gasped in mock surprise. "Emmett? Being polite? What happened to you after the last time I saw you?"

He laughed. "Ah, Bella. Always the one for jokes. Well, you know what happens when you mock me, right?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Emmett," I said cautiously. "What happened to being polite?"

He grinned, "That disappeared when you made fun of me."

He started tickling me. I had my eyes closed so I didn't notice two other boys walking in.

**AN: Sorry it's so short. It's just a filler chapter while I think of what to do for my stories. I probably won't be able to update in a week because my cousins are coming out, and there's a carnival in town that we're going to, I've got an orthodontist appointment, I have to go to NYC on Friday to go see the live show of Twilight Series Theories and that same day go to see Stephanie Meyer, and then on Saturday is my cousin's first birthday. So if I do update sometimes, then you're lucky! So Review, and I might ignore my cousins and update some of my stories anyway! lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I posted a one-shot!!! Go check it out! And I'm thinking about what to write for the next chapter, but don't hold your breath. Beacause I'm not getting anything!!! I'm very sorry!**


End file.
